


I think I’m falling for you

by Sapphicseven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detective AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena is a closeted gay, Pining, Supercorp Brooklyn 99 AU, Supercorp Jake and Amy, Things are confusing, basically same plot as b99 but I made it lesbian, kara is a clueless gay, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicseven/pseuds/Sapphicseven
Summary: Kara Danvers is a great detective and she knows it, so she introduces the squad to a case but has to work with Lena to solve it.It’s not that Kara doesn’t want to work with Lena, actually it’s the exact opposite.It was a slow crawl to realization that Kara was crushing on her not so straight nerdy coworker.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Brooklyn Nine Nine for this one, it’s basically that one episode from b99 but gayer. You may notice a few lines from the actual episode that I loved too much to take out so, enjoy. Episode 2x23

Kara Danvers has always taken pride in her amazing detective skills, so today she introduced the squad to a case, 

“Okay 99, say hello to Mike Matthews. Brooklyn’s most prolific identity thief, today he stole a computer containing over 100,000 social security numbers, we have word that today Mike will be selling it to a buyer from China, also known as, the land of dragons.” 

Kara said with a smile, Captain J’onzz wasn’t humoured by Kara’s well planned joke, 

“Alright Danvers, I want you and Luthor to tail Matthews until he makes the drop and arrest him and the buyer.” 

As much as Kara adored Captain J’onzz, his stern monotone voice made everything sound serious, what a downbeat.

“Actually Captain, I was hoping I could take Alex with me on the case, pretty sure I heard Luthor say she’s got a load of work.” 

“No I don’t.” Lena said confused.

“I’m pretty sure you do.” 

Let’s get this straight, Kara isn’t. It’s not that Kara doesn’t want to be with Lena, actually it’s the complete opposite. The moment Kara realized she had a crush on Lena it had her confused. How could Kara have a crush on the nerdiest girl she’s ever known, Kara hasn’t even touched a book in the last four years. 

“That’s enough Danvers, you and Luthor will tail Mike, Alex and Winn will join you in a surveillance van, unless you have a problem.” 

“shit.” Kara mumbled but she knew Lena heard. 

Kara was just peacefully trying to get a snickers out of the vending machine when that familiar elegant voice sounded out,

“Hey, did I do something to you? Like throw out your two day old muffin?” 

“No? I don’t care about that, just wondering if it’s still there?”

“What no it’s in the trash.” Lena’s green eyes were soft and they easily distracted Kara,

“If it’s not that then why are you trying to keep me off the case?” 

Oh, how is Kara supposed to explain that? She doesn’t even know if Lena likes girls. 

“Alright, well the reason I didn’t want to work with you is..actually can I do this in an accent to prevent some of the awkwardness?”

“No?” Lena replied. 

“Okay good call. Remember a while back when you told me you didn’t want to date cops?” 

Lena gave a slight nod.

In the best Jamaican accent Kara could muster she said, “That kinda bummed me out man.”

Lena let out a small laugh, the one that makes Karas stomach do flips. 

“To be honest, I was thinking of asking you out.” 

Kara regretted the words the second they came out, the shock was evident in Lena’s eyes. 

“Oh um okay.” Kara knew those words were code for I don’t like you like that. 

“Don’t worry I know you don’t want that and I get it but it just took me a while to totally get it, but now I understand.”

“Kara..this is weird, the point of me not dating cops is so it wouldn’t be weird at work.” 

“Okay I get it, let’s just make it not weird,” Kara smiled, “This is a case, we’ve worked tons of cases and we’re great at it.”

“We’re professionals right?” Lena sticks an arm out to shake. 

Kara grasped it. Lena smiled and the picture of it burned into Kara’s memory, “Yeah, Professionals.”

The van’s clock read 6:23pm and Kara wasn’t having any of it, she’s stuck in a tiny van with no escape and the most dangerous thing known to mankind, a beautiful girl. 

Kara, Alex, Winn and Lena were parked outside a high-end restaurant, 

“Why are they getting off here?” Lena questioned as the team was watching Mike. 

“Maybe he’s just stopping by to have dinner with his side piece.” 

Kara snorted at Alex’s joke, literally snorted, it was embarrassing.

Winn spoke out, “Mike has the computer why don’t we just arrest him on the spot?”

“No, the buyer is the bigger caller, we’ve gotta follow him in and wait for the handoff.” 

“Kara, Lena why don’t you two go in? Winn and I will stay on watch.”

“Okay, let’s go.” 

“Wait.” Lena said, she started unbuttoning 3 buttons on her shirt. “You’d never fit in there like that.” Kara was puzzled, “What do you mean like that?” “Like that!” 

Lena waves to Karas work attire, a leather jacket paired with a checkered shirt underneath and jeans. Lena spoke again,

“How do I look?”

“Um, I don’t know, all I see is clothes hanging off a genderless blob.” 

“You look fine, here take this.” Alex said as she gave Lena her black leather jacket. 

“Kara take off your coat.”

Kara did what Lena told her to but it was a mistake, not even seconds later Lena shifted her body closer, reached out for Kara’s sleeve and started rolling them up. Their thighs were pressing together and Lena’s perfume was making it almost impossible for Kara to resist. Her heart was beating faster, it was NOT good.

“All good.” Lena said with a smile as she hopped out of the vehicle, Kara was still trying to calm the butterflies down.

Kara followed Lena into the restaurant and they both headed to ask for reservations. There they met Mike Matthews face to face, well not exactly, Lena and Kara stood behind Mike and his partner. 

Mike was a tall guy with dark brown hair gelled to the back, he was a handsome guy but certainly not Kara’s type.

The hostess spoke before Kara could, “I’m so sorry there are no tables available. We’re booked up.”

Lena took the lead, “Oh no that’s horrible, tonight’s a really important night for us, Melissa and I just got engaged and this is where our first date was.” 

Lena used a fake name for Kara but it wouldn’t hurt to imagine engagement one day being a reality. 

“Oh yeah it would mean so much to Katie and I, I would have made a reservation but I wasn’t sure she’d say yes.” 

Kara played along with the whole fake name thing. Lena shared a soft smile and kissed Kara on the cheek, oh shit, Kara blushed hard. 

“I’ll make an exception for you two I’m sure I can find an open table.” The hostess smiled back. 

The hostess lead Kara and Lena to a table for two except..oh fuck. Their table was right next to Mike Matthews’.

Mike’s partner gasped dramatically, “You’re the couple that just got engaged.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s us, Melissa and Katie.” Kara raised their intertwined hands and Lena smiled tightly. 

Mike decided to order champagne and oysters for ‘Melissa and Katie’. 

“You guys didn’t have to..” Kara tried reasoning. 

Mike didn’t seem bothered, “Well it’s a big night, so when did you two meet?” 

Kara and Lena replied at the same time, “Last year.” “Five years ago.” Mike gave them a look.

“We first met five years ago but we don’t count it because- “I was dating a speed boat model.” Kara covered, 

“And I was dating a gorgeous major comptroller of a US city.” Lena stared Kara down. 

“Then about a year ago we bumped into each other at a bar and..we haven’t been able to keep our hands off each other since.” 

“So, how did you know she was the one?” Mike’s partner was curious and her questions were hard to answer.

“Oh um I’d love to answer that.” Kara replied.

“Just ya know whenever I look at her face and the..attached physique.” 

“And you Katie?” 

“Uhm.” There was a pregnant pause which should’ve alerted Mike in some way. 

“She makes me laugh.” “And you know, every time I see her I picture our future together.” A blush crawled up Lena’s neck but Kara just assumed that the air conditioning wasn’t good. 

“Okay so enough chit chat let’s see the ring!” 

This was not good, obviously neither Lena or Kara had a ring on their hand.

“She’s not wearing it right now, she has big fingers.” Lena kicked Kara’s shin under the table. Ow

“By that I mean the ring I got would never fit on her fingers because they are that of a giant behemoth..person.” Kara faked a chuckle and Lena followed.

Mike broke the slight awkwardness, 

“Can you get the car from the valet babe? I’m gonna go say hi to the chef.” 

“Sure.” 

“Bye guys good luck on the wedding.” 

“Bye.” Kara smiled, “Matthews took the laptop, he’s gonna make the drop let’s go.” 

Kara and Lena walked down the hall and stopped by the entrance of the kitchen.

“Look there’s the chef and Mike, why isn’t he making the drop?”

“Lena maybe he’s actually saying hi?” 

“Oh fuck he saw us.”

To keep their cover Lena cupped Kara’s jaw and stood on her tip toes, she pressed her lips against Kara’s. The kiss was soft and Lena tasted like champagne and cherry chapstick. Kara melted into it until they were interrupted by Mike. 

“Excuse me.” 

“Oh hey!” Kara smiled a dopey grin. “We were just lookin’ for a place to…” Kara’s heart was still racing and Lena’s fingers were tracing Kara’s jawline. Coming up with full sentences was difficult. 

“Boink.” Lena finished. “Yup..boink? That’s my preferred term for it too.” 

“I get it, newly engaged kids, enjoy.” Kara and Lena watched Mike walk off.

“Good good, cool, we kept our cover.” 

“Totally professional.” Lena cleared her throat as the two separated

Kara looked down at Lena considering the cute height difference, she was confused and at a loss for words.

“Let's um, get back on the case.” Lena walked off to the van. 

Alex trailed Matthews as Lena and Kara sat in the back of the van staring straight ahead, an uncomfortable silence was making Kara feel angsty. 

Winn started, “So how was the restaurant?” 

“Such a normal time.” Kara said at an alarmingly loud volume.

“Jesus, why are you being so weird?” Alex looked back at Kara.

“Kara and I kissed.” 

“What?” Winn was surprised and isn’t the best at maintaining emotions. 

Lena rolled her eyes at Winn, “It was to keep our cover from being blown, we had no other choice.” 

Alex saved the conversation from going further. “Matthews is pulling over, it’s going down.” 

“Guys it’s not a handoff he’s leaving the package by that park bench.” 

“Okay, Winn and Alex follow Matthews. Kara and I will stay with the package.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the first fic I’ve written, obviously I’m gonna keep writing about supercorp, I have way more ideas. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this work so far. There are some POV changes you’ll notice them with the ***. Enjoy <3

“It’s about damn time.” Alex stated

Kara and Lena have hopped off the van to stay with the package which gave Alex some time to talk to Winn. Obviously she couldn’t speak before when the two idiots in the back were there.

“What do you mean Alex?” 

“I mean that, through the past years I have watched my clueless gay sister pine over Luthor.” 

Winn watched Mike’s car with a confused expression. Winn might be one of the smartest people Alex knows but he’s also oblivious as hell. 

“Does Lena like Kara?” Asked Winn,

“Winn have you not noticed Lena do her double tuck?” 

“The what?” 

“Whenever Lena likes someone she will tuck her hair behind her ears. It’s a known fact I thought you knew it already.” She continued her thought, “And from what I’ve seen, Lena has done that six times in the hour Kara and her have been together.” 

***

Kara peaked her head out from behind the tree, she and Lena were in a good position with a clear view of the package. Oh shit that somehow sounded like a sex joke. 

Kara cleared her throat in an awkward manner, “Hey, we’re cool right?” 

“Yeah totally, we’re fine.” 

“Gosh I’m kinda hungry, I never ended up eating at that restaurant.” 

“Kara you’re always hungry, and didn’t you eat most of the oysters Mike ordered for us?” 

“Yes but that does not count! After this I’m gonna go catch a pizza, two slices of meat supreme, loaded crust, served with a side of wings.” She smiled with the thought. 

“Kara.” 

“Oh, and potstickers of course.” 

“No Kara. He’s looking at us.” 

“Who is? The buyer?” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded in reply, “Well Kara this is happening.” Lena said in a slight panicked tone. 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed but before she knew it Lena’s hands were cupping Kara’s jaw and she was standing on her tiptoes to meet Kara’s lips with hers. Again. She’s kissing Lena again. A shiver hit the base of Kara’s spine as it travelled the rest of her body. Lena still tasted like champagne and her lips were soft against her own. 

The buyer took this as an opportunity to grab the package and start walking through the park as if nothing happened.

“NYPD, freeze!” Lena let go of Kara and held up her handgun with no fear, Kara’s reaction was delayed as her brain was still catching up but she managed to pull out her gun. 

Lena caught the buyer, she always does. It makes Kara smile knowing that she gets to work with Lena, even if she couldn’t be with her. If Lena was happy, then Kara would be happy for her. 

***

As soon as the team walks into the precinct Lena grabs a stack of work files and heads to the break room, Kara knows that’s where she likes to work, it’s a quiet place and sometimes Kara will work in there with her. 

It’s been a rough couple of hours and Kara knows Lena most likely hasn’t eaten since breakfast. 

“Hey Captain I was wondering if I could take my break right now?” 

J’onn was seated at his desk in his office staring at his laptop, “Alright Danvers, but make sure to get that arrest report done.” Kara grinned, “Yes sir.” 

The car’s clock read 8:24pm, of course the traffic of the Brooklyn streets would be heavy but Kara didn’t mind, big belly burger was nearby the precinct and she knows that's Lena’s favourite fast food place. She remembered Lena’s order from the times they’ve come here during night shifts.

Kara knocks on the break room door with the take out bag behind her back, Lena looks up from a file, “Hey, I got you something.” With a dorky smile she plops the fast food bag onto the table. 

Lena tucked her hair behind her ears, her tired expression vanishes and slips into a toothy smile, “What’s this Danvers?” 

“Nothing much, I just figured you’d be hungry after the long day, they had a buy a big belly burger combo and get 3 doughnuts free sale, you like those right?” 

Lena smirked, “I mean, I am human.” 

“Oh Lena I need you to sign the arrest report for Matthews.” 

“Okay I’ll be right on it.” 

***

In a comfortable silence Kara and Lena work case files while eating their orders, “I’m sorry Kara.” 

With a poticker stuffed in her face Kara replies, “What for?” 

“For messing around with your feelings, I shouldn’t have kissed you..two times. It was an asshole thing to do, to tell you I’m not interested and then kissing you not even an hour later.” 

“Lena, it’s alright. To be clear though, are you?”

“Am I interested?” Kara nodded at the question.

It was a straightforward question yet Lena couldn’t answer, how are you supposed to tell your very gorgeous co-worker you’ve been crushing on her like a high school girl for the past year?

Lena sighed, “How could I not be?” 

“What?” 

“Kara I’ve liked you for so long, I tried making it as obvious as I could!” 

Kara still looked puzzled.

“Lena I didn’t even know you were into girls.” 

“Oh, you didn’t see me with my ex-girlfriend at Winn’s Christmas party last year?” 

Kara’s jaw was basically touching the ground, “I thought that was your friend.   
Mind blown.” Kara made a mind blowing action with her hands. Lena laughed, Lena hardly laughs at that stuff. Kara Danvers just has a weird effect on her. 

Before Lena could stop herself she was leaning forward in her chair to meet Kara, Kara’s glasses bumped the bridge of Lena’s nose but after a split second Kara caught her lips, she wanted the kiss to last forever, Lena felt her heart skip a beat as her stomach started doing flips. Kara’s hands helds her waist and she tilted her head at just the right angle to deepen the kiss. Kara started smiling halfway through, breaking it. It was the dorky smile she always does. Lena smiled back. Which leads to them just laughing, which then leads to Captain J’onzz coming in and giving them a quick lecture. Lena was happy, Kara makes her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this feel free to leave kudos.


End file.
